The Wrong Fiance
by Belle Marie LePrince
Summary: A marriage contract, a proposal, and a man identical to his fiance...an adventure awaits for one Harry Potter.


**Title: The Wrong Fiancé**

 **Author: countryangelatheart**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairings: Harry/Fred/George**

 **Date: 1/2/2017-**

 **Summary: A marriage contract, a proposal, and a man identical to his fiancé...an adventure awaits for one Harry Potter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything.**

 **WARNING! This story contains a** **male/ male relationship, and may include male/male kisses and male/male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangel heart**

Chapter 1

Harry stepped back from the door trying to wrap his head around the conversation he had just overheard. He had just been coming up the stairs in search of Fred and George to tell them that dinner was ready when he had heard George call out.

" _Fred, I know you're betrothed to him! I never keep secrets from you, and by Merlin I'm telling you that I'm in love with Harry!"_

" _Merlin only knows how hard I tried to fall out of love with him. I thought of dozens of reasons why my being in love with him was a really, really bad idea."_

 _He's engaged to you. My TWIN brother at that!_

 _He's Ron's best friend._

 _Ginny used to like him._

 _He deserves someone better._

 _He's the Saviour of the Wizarding World…._

" _I know he's yours. I mean, yeah, your relationship is new based on the betrothal contract and all, but I can't help it!"_

" _Tell me, as my big brother! What do I do?"_

Harry heard a large sigh, assuming, from Fred. He waited on baited breath to see what Fred would say.

" _I know you wouldn't do this on purpose Georgie. I've told you all our lives that I wanted to marry for love. Even though Harry and I only started dating recently due to that betrothal contract I'm falling fast for him. I mean he's everything to me. He's got that gorgeous hair and those dreamy Avada Kedavra eyes. He's brave and courageous as can be; a loyal friend to a fault. And that's only the big ones."_

" _I'm in love with how shy he can be. I mean he rarely lets me hold his hand and definitely not in front of family. He hasn't even let me kiss him yet! I'm anticipating the moment that he overcomes that and realizes that I just want to be there for him."_

" _I love the way he rolls his eyes when I make a sarcastic joke. By now he knows that I'll say something and when I do he just rolls those gorgeous eyes at me and sends me a crooked smiled before going back to what he was doing."_

" _I could go on and on all day about Harry."_

" _We think and behave a lot alike. It's no wonder that you wouldn't fall in love with him too. If there's no changing your feelings perhaps there is a different way to approach this situation."_

" _How so?" asked George._

" _Let me think….You love him and so do I. You want to get to know him, not only as a friend but as a potential lover right?"_

 _George must have nodded at his brother because Fred continued without George saying anything._

" _What if"….Fred paused. "I think I have an idea."_

 _As you know Harry still can't tell us apart. I say we take turns pretending to be me. I want to share this experience with you just as I have everything else in my life; only because you've been my best friend since the womb. You also deserve to have the person of your dreams."_

" _We can both have a relationship with Harry. The only thing is that we will have to share every interaction that we have with him in full detail in order to not slip up, and I do mean every interaction; every single conversation and action. This will be one giant relationship."_

" _Do you think this will work?" asked George._

" _Hopefully. The only thing that I will say before this starts is that there can be no jealously, from either of us. Yes, I am engaged to Harry, but if we want to pull this off it means we can't get mad at each other every time the other one does something with Harry. No jealousy! Got it?"_

" _Got it!" George exclaimed. "So, how does this work?" he asked his brother._

" _Well," began Fred. "Let's start with a test run. You go to dinner pretending to be me. Here, let's change clothes."_

 _Harry heard a rustling sound. They must be changing clothes._

" _Harry will be up soon to get us for dinner. You go down pretending to be me and sometime after dinner you can get away from Harry and come find me. Once you tell me everything we can switch places again. Afterwards, we can work out a schedule for switching places."_

" _Why not switch for the day?" asked George. "Just like we used to do when we were kids."_

 _Fred must have been nodding his head in agreement already because George continued talking._

" _So I'll go down as you and when it's time for bed I'll say goodnight to Harry and come up and tell you everything that happened and then tomorrow you can be yourself."_

" _Sounds like a plan," said Fred._

Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. Fred, his fiancé, had just agreed to let George pursue a relationship with him even though he would be pretending to be Fred.

What should he do? Should he call them out on their plan or just pretend that he hadn't heard anything? However, that would mean that he would have to play oblivious to their plan, pretending that he was only in a relationship with Fred. Could he really date two men, even if they were identical?

Little did Fred and George know that he could tell them apart. He always could, even when their own family often confused them. Like Fred had mentioned, they did act a lot alike, but there were subtle differences if you knew what to look for.

Fred usually woke earlier than George. He was the first one up and ready to start the day. He was typically the first one to speak up when he and George were together. George was shyer, letting his brother lead him. However, he never failed to follow Fred everywhere. He always had his brother's back. George also added a little more milk to his tea than Fred. He took his time eating, whereas Fred finished in mere minutes and was on to the next thing.

Fred was more boisterous and George was a little quieter. This worked well as Fred was the salesman in their store and George was the inventor. The twins were alike but they did have their differences.

Harry had noticed all this over the years during his stays at Ron's home. Now he paid attention even more lately figuring out their differences, trying not to confuse the twins; he wanted to know which one his fiancé was at all times.

Speaking of which, the betrothal contract; Fred and George had both mentioned it. The concept and conditions were still new to Harry as it was only recently brought to light. Upon the end of the war, Harry was just beginning to adjust to the fact that he had made it through the war and all his loved ones had survived. Yes, even Severus Snape had survived Nagini's attack. After the war was over and the goblins had been informing Harry of his financial affairs so that he could start his life in the wizarding community, they had discovered 1 marriage contract dating back to before Harry's birth.

Every marriage contract proposal made after the first attack of Voldermort was null and void as it was clearly made seeking Harry's fame and fortune. In addition, his parents had not been around to agree to any such proposals. The Dursley's and Dumbledore had no say in the matter. Harry would have been allowed to go on marry whoever he so chose if it were not for this one marriage contract. He had gone over it so many times with his lawyers and the goblins that it was ingrained in his head.

 _ **Marriage Contract**_

 _ **Potter and Weasley Families**_

 _On this date, the 31_ _st_ _of July in the year 1970, the following parties (Septimus and Cedrella Weasley and Fleamont and Euphemia Potter) do agree to enter into a marriage contract for the soul purpose of strengthening their political standing and bonding their families forever in the act of marriage._

 _Such act of marriage is to be recorded in the future from the offspring of Arthur Weasley and James Potter, regardless of gender, as long as the promise of an heir can be guaranteed. As such, this marriage contract will be made upon the first born child of each family, unless said child is already married or betrothed to another and/or cannot bear or sire a child._

 _In the event that this occurs, the marriage contract falls to the second born child and so forth down the line until a suitable match occurs that meets the above condition. In the event that no such offspring exists the contract is null and void._

 _This contract is legal and binding upon the signatures of all above parties._

 _Septimus Weasley_

 _Cedrella Weasley_

 _Fleamont Potter_

 _Euphemia Potter_

At first Harry had been stunned to learn of such contract, even more so that when he brought it to Arthur and Molly Weasley, they had no such knowledge of the contract. The goblins believed that the agreed parties had passed on before mentioning it to their children and as such would not hold them in contempt of the contract.

Harry's lawyers had poured over the contract trying to find a loophole, but as both the Potter and Weasley families had unmarried heirs the contract was still active. In accordance with the contract Harry would have married Bill, 10 years his senior, but as Bill was already married to Fleur he was passed by. Next was Charlie. However, due to an accident working with the dragons Charlie was unable to bear or sire a child. Therefore, he too was passed by. There was Percy but he was already betrothed to Penelope. He hadn't waited 24 hours after the death of Voldemort before proposing to her. Harry was silently glad. He wouldn't have liked to Marry Percy. Next in line were Fred and George. Fred, as he was older by mere minutes, was next for consideration. Being that he was not married, nor betrothed, and able to have children it was decided that Fred and Harry would undergo testing to make sure that they would be able to have children of their own.

Fred underwent testing first since his family was the first party listed on the contract. A few spells and one unbelievable foul tasting potion later it was determined that Fred could sire children, many of them if his sperm count was accurate. Both Harry and Fred had blushed upon hearing that news. Harry would be tested next, and since both Harry and Fred were males it meant that Harry would have to be a natural carrier since there was no such potion to allow men to conceive a child as a man and woman were able to.

Harry's testing took a little longer, and while Harry was still apprehensive about the whole marriage contract issue, he waited anxiously to be told whether or not he could have children at all, let alone be a natural carrier.

It was surrounded by the Weasley family and clutching Hermione's hand for support that Harry learned he could in fact sire children, just as many as Fred if he so wanted. However, that was not the news the goblins or the lawyers needed to know.

"Is he a natural carrier? Does he meet the terms of the contract?" they asked.

Madame Pomfrey looked at the family in front of her before smiling gently at Harry. "You are indeed a natural carrier," she told him. If you and Frederick Weasley were to get married you would be able to carry any children conceived to term, with no complications other than your everyday symptoms of pregnancy."

Harry let out the deep breath he had been holding. He could have children. Merlin! He would even be able to carry them. That part still made him squeamish, but he didn't care. He could have a family of his own!

Madame Pomfrey looked on as Harry turned into Hermione's embrace and started crying quietly on her shoulder. She knew that Harry feared he wouldn't be able to have children due to all the curses Voldemort had cast at him, but, alas he could!

"Well then," said Harry's lawyer. "Mr. Frederick Weasley, Mr. Potter. You both need to add your signatures to the contract stating that you indeed do meet the requirements set forth by the marriage contract as created by your ancestors and that to your best intentions you agree to the terms set forth, resulting in a marriage with the normal boundaries of a standard betrothal, 6 months from now. Upon commencement of said marriage there shall be no contraception methods used until an heir can be produced."

Harry pulled away from Hermione and wiped his eyes before turning to Fred. "Are you okay with this? I know it's not what either of us had planned, but we can't exactly travel back in time."

Fred looked at Harry still trying to wrap his mind around what had just occurred. "No we can't turn back time, but we can move forward. We can look toward the future."

Harry nodded. He liked what Fred was saying. "We take our time," he said. Then he thought about the timeline. "Well as much as we can," he added.

"Deal," said Fred holding out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry reached out and quickly shook his hand before retracting his hand and reaching for the marriage contract in question. With a flourish he signed his name before pushing it towards Fred for him to sign. This was not the future he had intended to have, he thought as he watched Fred add his own signature to the document.

~.~.~

Harry shook his head trying to bring himself back to the present. What to do? He thought about the main force behind his relationship with Fred and his willingness in the betrothal; he wanted a family, a big family. After that thought. There was no question. If George loved him, he wasn't going to put a stopper on those feelings as long as Fred was okay this. After all it was his idea; if he suspected any jealousy at all he would put a stop to this. With that thought in mind he quietly backtracked a few steps and made more than enough noise to wake the dead as he walked back up to the door and pushed it open. This was only beginning, he thought as he laid eyes on Fred (George).

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! This is my first installment in my brand new story, _The Wrong Fiancé_. I've had a few people ask for a Fred, George, and Harry pairing and I was appalled that when I went looking for a complete story with that pairing there was ONLY 3! I had to fix that ASAP, so here you go.

It's been awhile since I've posted anything new so please please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I welcome all feedback. If you see any mistakes please let me know as I put this out quickly with no editing. Thanks,

Ciao CA H!


End file.
